rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Roman Torchwick/Affiliation
Affiliation Cinder's Faction Roman is a key member of Cinder's group. Virtually all of his crimes and actions thus far have been made pursuant to the goals of the group. Up until his capture, he appeared to be one of the most active agents of their cause, orchestrating numerous Dust robberies, financing and equipping their allies the White Fang, and masterminding the scheme to bring the Grimm to Vale. Despite all this, he appears to be a mere functionary, for he is kept in the dark about the group's overall goals and must simply follow orders, but is given some leeway as to how to execute them. White Fang Roman works alongside the terrorist group on Cinder Fall's orders. Despite having the authority to order them around, he does not show much enthusiasm for the relationship, repeatedly insulting and discriminating against the members based on their Faunus heritage. In "Painting the Town...", Roman addresses a large number of White Fang recruits and soldiers at the White Fang Faction Meeting. Whilst many in attendance have misgivings about working with a human, he does manage to win them over to his side, claiming that they share a common goal and enemy. The White Fang Lieutenant also refers to Roman as "a very special comrade" and assures the crowd that he is "the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long". However, it remains evident that Roman harbors a strong distaste for the White Fang rank-and-file, referring to them as animals in "No Brakes". Cinder's Faction Cinder Fall Roman appears to be working under Cinder. She assists him in the escape stage of his failed robbery in "Ruby Rose". Although they are working together, they do not appear to have a very good relationship on a personal level. Cinder appears to routinely threaten and coerce him into working for her, and he accordingly tends to act uneasy and nervous around her. For example, when he complains about her forcing him to work with White Fang, she coldly responds that they require his "cooperation", punctuating this with the clear threat of igniting a fireball in her hand. When he complains about being kept in the dark about Cinder's overarching plans, Cinder merely informs him that he will "know what he needs to know, when he needs to know it". Nonetheless, he continues to follow Cinder's orders, albeit unwillingly. Roman also refuses to out Cinder as the mastermind of the plan to General James Ironwood when he is captured and interrogated, though whether this was out of loyalty to Cinder, fear or something else is unclear. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black Roman works with Emerald and Mercury due to his connection with Cinder Fall, though he clearly looks down on them, referring to them as "the kids". He treats them with condescension and hostility, which they readily reciprocate. He also briefly threatens them, but he is cut short by Cinder. Neopolitan Torchwick and Neo appear to have a good working relationship, as seen when she comes to his aid after he loses the battle against Team RWBY. Neo appears to be the only person Torchwick does not react to with contempt and disdain. In "Heroes and Monsters", he appears to care about Neo when she is blown away from the airship and appeared to be more enraged towards Ruby afterwards. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Ruby is one of Roman's enemies; he continuously calls her "Red". She first met him in the shop From Dust Till Dawn, which he happened to be robbing at the time. She prevents him from robbing it and chases after him until he escapes with Cinder in a Bullhead. The two meet again in "Black and White", where Roman instantly remembers her. He then successfully lands a shot on Ruby due to her being distracted. Roman also clearly demonstrates some dislike for Ruby because she foiled his robbery a few months back. They meet once again in "Painting the Town...", where Ruby once again foils his plans, destroying his Atlesian Paladin-290 mech. Roman's animosity towards Ruby is further seen in "No Brakes", where he delights in her torment after she is captured, before attempting to kill her along with other members of the Team RWBY. He is also very annoyed by her persistence in "Heroes and Monsters", expressing audible annoyance to her arrival, and later on, becomes much more angry and hostile towards her, after Ruby sends Neo sailing off the airship. Blake Belladonna Due to Roman's discriminatory remarks towards various White Fang members, Blake shows a particular hostility towards him, to the point where she rushes in and puts her blade to his throat. This first encounter appears to have had an effect on Blake, who obsessively turns it into her personal mission to apprehend Torchwick and the White Fang, to the detriment of her own health. The two meet again in "No Brakes", where Roman teases and taunts her, saying "We have to stop meeting like this, people are gonna talk", which enrages Blake. They engage in combat once more, but he is bested by the Faunus due to her use of Weiss Schnee's dust, combining it with her Semblance. After taunting her to join him, she refuses and knocks him out. Weiss Schnee Although having interacted only through battle, Roman addressed her as Ice Queen, possibly due to her use of ice during their fight, much to her annoyance. It is unknown if he is aware of her status as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company or that she is part of the Schnee family. Yang Xiao Long Roman fights once with Yang during the battle with Team RWBY. He uses the Paladin to deliver a hard blow to her body, that potentially could have done more damage if not for Yang's Semblance. Yang is the one who definitively destroys the Paladin, breaking it into pieces around Roman and winning the fight. Team SSSN Sun Wukong Roman fought with Sun twice. The first time was one the docks while stealing a shipment of dust. Sun dropped and banana peel on his head, and when Roman dislodged it and looked up, Sun jumped on his face. The two fought directly after Sun defeated the White Fang members and Blake lost the upper hand in a one-on-one with Roman. The fight was interrupted by the arrival of Ruby Rose and Penny Polendina. It was memorable enough to Roman for him to recognize both Sun and Blake in their White Fang new recruit masks amongst the crowd at a White Fang meeting. This led to Roman's second fight with Sun. Chasing both him and Blake inside an Atlesian Paladin-290, Roman is subsequently attacked by the rest of Team RWBY as well as Neptune Vasilias. Sun lands an ineffective strike against the robot using his Semblance. He is subsequently removed from the fight when Roman throws Neptune off the Paladin and into Sun, causing them both to fall off the raised motorway. Neptune Vasilias Roman briefly fought with Neptune once from inside an Atlesian Paladin-290. An alert made him aware of Neptune and Yang approaching on a motorcycle behind him, and he immediately knocked cars backwards toward them. They evaded the vehicles, and Neptune fired his gun at the Paladin, striking three out of four hits. Neptune then transforms his weapon from a gun into a trident and leaps on top of the Paladin, striking it. Roman spins enough to dislodge Neptune, incidentally knocking Neptune into Sun and removing them both from the fight. Others Junior Xiong In the "Yellow" Trailer, Roman is seen speaking to Junior. Junior reveals in "Painting the Town..." that Roman hired some of his henchmen for a job from which none of them returned. Junior doesn't seem to know much about Roman and claims not to have had any contact with him since. James Ironwood Upon capture for leading Grimm to Vale via Mountain Glenn's subway, Torchwick is handed over to General James Ironwood of the Atlesian military. Ironwood is given custody of him for as long as he sees fit, and he imprisons Torchwick on his airship. Ironwood attempts to get information out of him, but Torchwick refuses to cooperate, lying that he is the mastermind behind the entire plot. Penny Polendina Ruby interrupts Roman's fight with Blake and Sun, Penny by her side. When Ruby is distracted by Penny, Roman takes advantage and shoots Ruby backward. Penny is motivated by this to jump into the fight, and she attacks Roman's White Fang associates with several floating swords. Her intimidating and effective methods cause Roman to decide to flee, commenting that the kids just keep getting weirder. Category:Affiliation pages